This invention relates to a foot exercising device of a simple and economic construction which enables a user while seated and while carrying out other activities to gain effective and valuable exercise of the foot and lower body area.
Devices of this general type have been proposed previously and are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,820 (Harper); 1,509,793 (Thompson); 3,984,100 (Firster); 3,361,427 (Paves) and 1,497,243 (Martin). The above devices have achieved little success and have not widely been accepted. In some cases the device is too complex. In other cases the device provides a single point contact with the ground which renders it unstable and does not properly define or control the required movement of the user's feet.